In the Dark
by mischievouswhit
Summary: Tenten is a patient obsessed with gore, blood and death while Dr. Hyuuga is just trying to do his job, Sorry for the horrible summary. :)
1. Ch 1

Ello, Ello. I'm here. I do not own Naruto or any of its enterprises. I like the idea of 100-ish drabbles. I hope you enjoy it. This isn't like one of my usual sappy stories so beware. :)

…

She remembered the night perfectly. There was no doubt in her mind. She remembers waking up, screaming as her grip on reality suddenly broke…and never returned. She had been diagnosed as crazy for many years now. She never actually could remember what she said when she talked to him…

"Hello, Tenten, how are we today?"

She looked up to see him smiling at her. He made her sick. His opalescent eyes softly gazed into hers. She wanted to rip his eyes out…just to see the blood spill from his optic nerves. That made her smile sweetly back at him, and say,

"Better now that I see you, Dr. Hyuuga."


	2. Ch 2

Thanks so much for your reviews, everyone. They meant a lot. Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

…..

He felt inexperienced. Young. But, this was going to be different. He glanced down at the paper to catch her name, _Tenten Morikawa, _and then looked at her again. Her diagnosis was shown as schizophrenia. _She looks normal. He thought. _He flipped through a couple more pages, reading of her past medical history. Her alternative persona had quite a temper. She had, in the past few months, stabbed a new nurse with the plastic lunch fork, made havoc in the swimming area as she unsuccessfully tried to drown an elderly man, and many more such cases that made his left eyebrow lift a couple millimeters. But, it would never rise any more than that because he was a Hyuuga, of course. _But, still…her looks are very deceiving._ He slowly swept his eyes over her. She had long chestnut hair that was fixed into two buns, soft brown eyes, fair complexion, and a sweet smile on her face. She was what he pictured for charming athletic girls. **Not **a girl who stabs the nurse for coming too close.

"Is something bothering you, Dr. Hyuuga?" She said, her voice sugary, but her eyes flashing.

"No. Not at all. I'm just here to check your vitals today, Miss Morikawa." He breezed, after all she was just another patient and not a social case that he should bury his nose into. He had enough problems like that. Lee was getting to be too much all ready. He practically came over to Neji's apartment **every day**. He knew that he shouldn't have offered to help out with his cousin's friend's social problems because he was his cousin's, Hinata's friend. That meant she was too kind to turn him away, and now he was stuck with him. One look at his cousin's "_He needs your help, Onii-sama "gaze_ and he would crack and help the poor sucker. Not to mention Kiba and Naruto. Ugh, he needed to _**retain**_ his Hyuuga status.

Tenten couldn't believe this. They had gotten sick and tired of her antics so they put her with the emotionless stone wall of a doctor. She couldn't vocally manipulate him or even overpower him. _Ugh, what a letdown._ She had gone through doctors, nurses, and medical assistants like no tomorrow, but now they had her caught with _him._ It didn't help that he was very attractive. She had a clear view of his jugular, the muscles stretching minutely, and the almost invisible pulse point of his blood. It was a lovely sight. _Imagine what that would look like flayed and cut open with the blood spilled over. Red on red would be a delectable sight indeed._ She subconsciously sat up a bit straighter. _If only they had restricted my plastic knife…_

* * *

><p>AN: Midnight Insomniac: I love psychotic characters too. They're so troublesome! :) Tenten's Panda, thanks and hopefully we find out soon. Rizhel A.: Awww, I dearly wish to read your story! I hope you enjoy mine. I hope you guys don't mind they're short! I tried to make this one a bit longer. I might be busy lately so I might not update soon. :')


	3. Ch 3

A/N: Hey, guys. :) Sorry that I haven't written lately. I had school, music, etc. I hope you have enjoyed so far! Thanks for all the favorites & reviews.

….

_This was just disgusting._ It was bad enough that he had to work with him, but to hear him drone on and on about the cases he had done recently was too much. **Dr. Hitachi Watanabe**, top of his class, extraordinaire of all things medical, or so he claims, and second in command in the medical department, was a pain in the neck. He was a good doctor, but the way he so humbly bragged about his capabilities to anyone who would listen killed any chance of popularity. He was attractive so it got him many fans. Neji could barely tolerate the man. The 5 minutes waiting to get Miss Tenten's meds were extremely trying.

"So, I said, Miss Kimura, Isn't life a thing to be treasured? I will do my utmost best to save your son…" Neji just decided that tuning him out would be the best thing to do while Dr. Watanabe dramatically droned on. _No wonder they call him 'Dr. Wannabe'. _

Once the nurse had spared him another story by giving him the prescribed needle, he practically ran away…professionally, of course. He got back to Miss Tenten's room in no time to find…no one. He was about to go call the nursing staff when she just walked out of the bathroom. She smiled at him and then paled as she saw what he was holding.

"Oh, no. Not that stupid shit again. I will take it in the mouth, nose, ears, eyes, and even my butt, but never a needle!" She screamed. If there was one method of torture Tenten hated, it was needles. When she had been small, her father gave blood and took her with him. She was horrified when they kept stabbing him, missing his vein and effectively terrifying Tenten.

"Now, Tenten, I know this isn't easy for you, but I was hoping…" He trailed off. She was too trying sometimes. Neji never did like working with women; Tenten had proved to be a special case in many ways. She was completely docile at moments and then he would find her gone and finding her way into the surgical units…Those days _**never**_ ended well.

"Hoping for what? Stabbing me openly and letting me bleed to possibly death? Well, I've got news for you, doctor," She proclaimed as she jumped on the bed, dodging invisible Dr. Hyuugas springing into attack to prick her into submission. "There's no way I'm going to be pierced for amusement. But, If you would like to show me how it's done, I would be happy to oblige." She ended plopping straight down from her latest dodge and grinned. Neji sighed. _This is going to be one of those days._

…...

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Ch 4

Hey, dudes. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been in summer break so freedom to write more chaps. I hope that this makes up for the wait. Oh, by the way, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and comments. Thanks for all the support!

* * *

><p>Neji cautiously looked over her. They had passed on the needle for a swim trip, a<em> very trying<em> swim trip. He had to accompany through the whole process except for the part of changing – that he was spared from by a nurse. The only bad part of that was the nurse hitting on him. Neji knew he had to be at least good-looking by the way that nurse had been drooling over him as he instructed her how to handle _Miss Morikawa._

"…You need to make sure she doesn't touch the shower curtain, try to scald herself – and yourself by turning on the shower head, her hands should be nowhere near the tiles, goggles, or the bathing suit. Got it?" He said, adjusting his grip on Tenten's bicep as she shuffled around."Yes, Dr. Hyuuga." She replied as she let out a dreamy little sigh. He nodded curtly and faced Tenten.

"If I find out that you did something gruesome, that needle is headed straight for your vein." Tenten's smug smirk disappeared and her eyes widened. "Y-You can't do that!" She yelled, not caring if the whole hospital heard."I _can_ do that contrary to whatever you believe, Miss Tenten." He said as he headed for the men's changing rooms. Cursing the fact he had to swim too, he smirked at her before leaving.

"DEVIL! DEMON! ARROGANT, POMPOUS JERK-FACE! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Tenten screamed as that stupid nurse held her back.

...

Neji knew it was ridiculously unprofessional of him, but he couldn't help it! He cursed mentally as he tried to keep the blood from slowly trickling into his cheeks. Tenten Morikawa was wearing a cute little bikini, suspiciously almost the same color of his eyes. It was modest, but just barely. It made him want to get into the cool pool water even faster if possible.

Tenten, completely unaware of the fact that her doctor was struggling inwardly, was appreciating the view of nice shaped abs and black swim trunks. _Well, there goes the accidental drowning idea._ Tenten didn't like to admit it but her doctor was very attractive, _drool-worthy even. _She bet the nurse who helped her dress would just about kill to see _Dr. Hyuuga _like this. She couldn't help the malicious smile creeping over her face. _Too bad for you; He's going to be all mine today._

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Hope this was fun…a bit of cute awkward checking each other out. Haha. :)

Thanks again for reading, peeps.


	5. Ch 5

Yo. I'm updating…sooner than I thought. I'm not ignoring you guys I promise – at least not on purpose. I have a bunch of books I have rented out (: Because I am crazy so I have two novellas waiting for me. And, I unofficially have my license! :D YEAH. Ok, well, enough about boring old me. Here's the story.

* * *

><p>This was seriously no fun. After unsuccessfully trying to dunk her doctor, she was put in the kiddie pool. <em>What an arrogant pri<em>ck. This water wasn't even high enough for her to use her gymnast body to somehow manage to submerge her head under. _A thousand__ curses on you, Hyuuga. _Then, it hit her. The bottom of this stupid pool was rough and slightly sharp. She giggled to herself. _Tries to keep me safe and yet he gives me so many opportunities to hurt myself! _Hiding her amusement as Neji swung his gaze in her direction, she lifted an eyebrow. His eyes narrowed, searched and when the search came up empty, he resumed swimming but kept himself near. Keeping a straight face under her dear doctor's scrutiny, she began to slowly lower her body until her eyes only saw the swimming area's ceiling. She then began to rub every part of her skin over the coarse floor of the pool. She winced lightly as she felt the beginnings of abrasions all over her arms, legs, and back. It felt truly marvelous. She got a wicked grin as she pushed even harder and felt the sting of the chlorine getting into her wounds. _I wonder if this classifies me as a masochist, ha-ha. _

….

Neji had just about had it with pool time. His hair kept plastering itself to his face, he couldn't really benefit from this "trip" because he had to watch Tenten, not that he minded the watching, but all the splashing, dunking, and rough housing got her put in the children's swim area. He felt a sense of unease come over him…He looked sharply to the children's swimming pool. Tenten gave him a once over and lifted an eyebrow. _I've never met a more infuriating woman._ He thought as the haughtiness of the look made his blood boil over. His eyes sought out any imaginable article that could possibly be used for injury but found none so he let it go. His hair once again stuck itself to his neck. _Ugh, so getting it cut soon. _He felt another wave of unease whip through him. He got out of the pool after a couple minutes and walked over to Tenten. To his disbelief, and horror, she smiled maliciously at him and, he noticed, had somehow managed to turn the pool water slightly pink…with her blood. Neji cursed and quickly picked her up. He hurried and grabbed some towels from the rack and ran to the benches. He draped the towels down on the bench and gently put her down. She had by this time all ready fallen unconscious. He frowned at the sign of no problems on her front. He tenderly turned her over to look over her backside. His eyes widened significantly. She had managed to make numerous lacerations that went deep into her skin while others were slight. They covered almost her complete posterior. He grazed his hand over the excessive damage. _Geez, no wonder they haven't taken her swimming in months. _He grimaced. He had to get he back to her room to bandage everything. He turned her back over and wrapped the now blood-stained towels around his patient. He heard a slight groan come from her. He sighed as he flipped his hair over to one shoulder to have his fingers deftly thread it into a braid.

…..

Tenten moaned. _Maybe the idea of abrasions __**was**__ a bit too much. _This stinging felt comforting but the burn did not neither did the vertigo. Tenten opened her eyes and found that she did not have vertigo but she had found herself in the arms of her personal manservant a.k.a Dr. Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Ooh. Cliffy. (: Hope you don't mind, peeps. Again, Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Had a fun time with this one. Thanks for the favorites &amp; follows &amp; reviews &amp; stuff. HaHAAHAHA. Yeah, bye. :)<p> 


	6. Ch 6

Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. (: I have been at camp for the whole month of July so I decided it was about time to update. I'm having a lot…A LOT of fun with this. I can only hope it's as much fun to read as it is to write!

* * *

><p>Well, <em>this<em> certainly was interesting. He had never been bitten before – no less by a 21 year old woman. He winced as he dabbed the antiseptic on the wounds. He had felt eyes upon him soon awhile after he had left the pool. He looked down to see Tenten's eyes gazing up at him. He watched as she looked for something in his gaze, and when she found it, she promptly smiled…and bit down hard on his neck. In his surprise, he almost dropped her. She did it again! This time on his collarbone before moving upwards to almost under his jaw, and she finished by clamping her canines violently down upon the middle of his ear. He had had enough. He ran to her room and ungracefully plopped her down on her bed. "What is the matter with you?!" He was about to shout when he realized. _**Oh**__. Of course, Hyuuga, no answer required for that! For goodness sake, the woman was making him lose his mind! _He looked in the mirror in the small hospital bathroom and sighed. The bite marks were dribbling blood down his shirt and were showing signs of beginning to turn a dark violet shade.

…..

Tenten was extremely enjoying the taste of blood in her mouth – especially when it was not her own but Dr. Hyuuga's. He was slightly pink when he had walked into the bathroom and she had began to wonder if he actually enjoyed getting bitten. The idea was completely poppycock but it still made her giggle like a madwoman. The thought of Dr. Hyuuga liking being bitten was just too much. As he walked back into the room, she could see his brow furrowed and his neck wrapped in gauze. But, before he could utter out one lecturing word, she spoke up. "You've done an absolutely terrible job of braiding your hair, Ne-ji." Dr. Hyuuga stopped. She sat there mischievously smirking up at him. "I do not recall allowing you to call me by my first name. Nor do I remember telling you it." He said as calmly as he could. "Oh, Neji, Neji, Neji." His heart began to palpitate. He frowned mentally at the organ. "I know a lot of things that I shouldn't. You should know that by now." When he opened his mouth to retaliate, she sprung up from the bed and lunged at him. His eyes widened as she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down to her bed. "Oof." She sat him up and promptly started to weave her fingers through his slightly damp hair. Neji tried to escape, and save some of his professionalism. But, Tenten had unfortunately succeeded in wrapping both her legs around his waist which secured him to the bed. Neji had tried everything in the past five minutes – from bribes to death threats – to get her off of him but nothing worked. Tenten was happy to just play with Neji's smooth long hair. Neji let out a little hum of pleasure when she started combing it through her fingers. He immediately stopped and turned a light shade of red. Tenten smiled as she saw the red color on his neck. _I don't think this could be any more embarrassing. _Neji thought darkly, trying desperately not to blush. He failed miserably. He then just kept quiet; trying not to enjoy the experience _too_ much. She let him up after intertwining his hair into a braid. Neji stood up stiffly. "We are never **ever** doing that again." He said. Tenten merely smirked and said under her breath, "That's what you think." "What was that?!" Neji exclaimed. "Nothing, nothing at all, Neji." She smiled, licking her lips. He felt a bit of a tingle run up his back. _This woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

><p>Lol. Um, kind of random &amp; silly but I hope you all liked it. (: I'll try to update soon. 3<p>

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto


	7. Ch 7

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I'm officially a junior now and it's keeping me preeeeetty busy! I am super sorry I haven't updated but you know how life goes, school, trying to find a job, books, etc. etc. Anyways, here's the story! 3

* * *

><p>Tenten had never been more bored in her entire life.<p>

No Dr. Hyuuga – Neji as she preferred to call him now. No adventures into the operating rooms. No stupid old people to drown and shoot spitballs at. No horror movies. No nothing.

She was on lockdown. She hadn't believed it when Neji had so carelessly shouted it at her after braiding his hair. It had already been 2 weeks.

This was ridiculous. He had restricted almost everything. She was also confined solely to her own room. This was preposterous! Stupid Neji! Stupid hospital! Stupid life…hey, that gave her an idea. Tenten glanced down at her sheets.

She got a sinister smirk starting to curl around her face.

….

Neji was sort of, kind of, not really but totally miserable.

He had really meant what he said to Tenten. (Not even noticing he had somehow gone to a first name basis.) These 2 weeks however was trying to prove to him he was completely wrong.

Not only did he actually miss the crazy girl, he kept finding himself walking towards her department, and even scarier – her room. She had somehow, by some means, in one way or another grown on him. She had grown on him a lot.

He had decided that after 14 days of no contact it was time to step up to the plate and finally go visit her. His eyebrow twitched as his heart leapt up his throat trying to strangle him with shaky jitters of nervous energy.

He put his hand on the knob, and turned…to find Tenten hanging herself.

His heart stopped. In two second flat he was by her side, untying the sheet noose and bringing her into his arms.

Neji breathed in heavily, having just had an anxiety attack that could have possibly cut down 5 years of his life.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" He heard himself shouting into her shoulder.

"Oh, Neji, I thought you had already looked over my case file; you know exactly what's wrong with me." She said burying her face into his chest and deeply inhaling his scent. _He smells sooo good._ Tenten secretly smiled to herself on that one.

"You need to stop doing this though." He sighed, tired.

"I can't stop doing this; it _thrills _me so."

He pulled her even closer to him – if that was possible. "You really should though…I want to have you around a bit longer." Tenten felt herself blush.

"Well, I do love the occasional suicide attempt but nothing is better than becoming living gore. Dead gore isn't nearly as cool." Neji smiled just an eensy weensy bit at that. Putting on a professional face, he sat up.

"Tenten, you obviously can't handle solitary confinement so I will have to check up on you every day from now on." He said, straightening his doctor jacket with miffed dignity. He looked down to see Tenten smirking at him with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Are you sure you just want to visit me every day, doctor? I think you're just _dying_ to check up on me every hour of the day – and night." As she said this, she stood and slid her hands up his chest, making him inhale sharply. He had never experienced anyone but family touching him so casually. It made him shiver and his heart race.

"I-I-I'm positive." He said turning quickly, muttering something about other patients and quickly left.

"What a interesting game, I think I am beginning to love this." She saidas she sat and smirked as she recalled the lovely shade of red Neji had lightly covering his cheeks. "Very interesting, _Indeed._"

* * *

><p>That's it! :) Hope it was ok. Thanks for reading, guys. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<p> 


	8. Guess Who

Hey! Wow, it's been like 2 years since I've written on here! CRAZY. Any ways, I will be revising and rewriting this story and possibly continuing it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
